pokeparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman , usually referred to by his family name, ''Cartman'', is one of the central characters of PokePark Cartman is notably and darkly antisocial, portrayed as being extremely evil and often reacting in violent and over-dramatic ways to any event that involves him in the series. Common examples of such behaviour include a dislike and often open hatred of any race or group to which he does not belong, particularly those of Hippies and Jews. This is the root of his intense rivalry with and dislike of [http://southparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Broflovski Kyle Broflovski], and several other groups which differ from his world view in PokePark. Personality and Traits Eric Cartman is portrayed as the "fat kid" and the anti-hero of the South Park gang. His personality has notably changed over the course of the series. While always self-centered and bigoted, he was portrayed as more of a rude, immature brat in the earlier seasons. As the seasons progressed, writers altered his personality to become more aggressive and cunning, while his bigotry morphed seamlessly into Nazi-like hatred and theorizing, as well as vicious sadism. There are several examples of this over the course of the series. His true sadness in the fact that he cries himself to sleep at night due to the absence of a father, being the only one of the characters to not have one. Though it is obvious through the course of his life that Cartman shows signs of a personality disorder, it can never be pin-pointed to just one type, and instead showing signs of sociopathy, psychopathy and narcissism. Cartman is often criticized by his peers for his rash stereotypes and generalizations.Cartman's abilities to manipulate the other characters into doing what he wants have been made keener over the course of the series, along with his overall intelligence. His characteristic intelligence and manipulative skills are perhaps best displayed in a famous and very dark episode, in which he develops a fierce obsession with - and later exacts revenge upon - an ninth grader who scammed him out of $16.12. In the denouement of the episode, Cartman exacts his revenge by having the boy's mother and father killed and subsequently, having him unknowingly eat their remains. Upon discovering his parents demise, the boy burst into tears. This caused Cartman great delight, who then proceeded to lick the tears off the boy's face calling them "yummy and sweet". Cartman is viciously intolerant of anything he doesn't agree with, and will go to lengths in order to get his way. This trait has been developed and expanded greatly. His deep Anti-Semitic behaviour shows this development effectively. Originally, this was used to pick on his friend, [http://southparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Broflovski Kyle Broflovski], but later this evolved into a Nazi-esque hatred after seeing Mel Gibson's ''The Passion of the Christ'', in which Cartman was shown idolizing both the movie and Mel Gibson for its perceived Anti- Semetic tone. This ultimately lead Cartman to dress up as Adolf Hitler in an attempt to restart the Holocaust. Cartman has shown other forms of racism, such than throwing racial slurs to black classmate, [http://southparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Token_Black Token Black]. Cartman's characteristic hatred of views other than his own is shown clearly through his hatred of hippies, and other groups. An effective and central element of many plots in the series is that despite his personality flaws, or perhaps because of them, Cartman can, at times, be incredibly charismatic, and is usually the default leader of the boys in times of crisis or adventure. This, coupled with the afformentioned manipulative abilities, allows him to form and control mobs with great speed and efficiency, and just as easily disperse them. Cartman is portrayed as of Dutch and Irish ancestry, through his Maternal Grandfather. Pokémon